whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Daybreak Chapter
Synopsis The title of the OVA in English is usually given as "Daybreak Chapter." However, some more recent translations recognize that 昼壊 can also be translated as "Lunch Breaking Chapter." Prologue An agitated Hanyū summons Rika to the Saiguden to see an incense burner with a broken leg. The translucent Hanyū explains that her ancestors used this to seal something, and the broken leg means the seal has been broken. She directs Rika to a nearby scroll that explains the situation: there existed two "Jewels of Accord," or magatama (勾玉), which can possess the bodies of people and lead them "to the gates of Pandemonium." Rika suspects this means a massive outbreak of the final stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Hanyū explains that if used properly the Jewels have a wonderful power; however, since they are so dangerous, Rika's ancestors sealed them in the sky. With the release, the Jewels will descend upon the village. When Rika asks Hanyū what this means, she can only "Auu~! Auu~!" in fear. First Half Sitting with Rena on top of her abandoned bus in the junkyard, Keiichi eagerly, and noisily, devours cookies she made for him. A curious Rena wonders if Keiichi will only accompany her on her searches for "treasure" because of her cookies. Jirō, accompanied by Miyo, photographs them. Miyo playfully accuses Jirō of ruining Keiichi and Rena's "date." The ever-clueless Keiichi protests that he and Rena are not on a date. Jirō teases him that by spending more time with her, Keiichi and Rena strengthen their bonds. Miyo giggles in sly agreement while Rena repeats Jirō's words and blushes in chibi excitement as Keiichi chibi protests. As Rena enters "Cute Mode" while looking up, from above, a tiny bright light descends into Rena's mouth. She coughs, and Miyo suspects she swallowed "something"; however, Rena smiles and claims she feels very well. Miyo suggests to Jirō that they cease getting in Keiichi and Rena's way and leave. Rena innocently asks the embarrassed Keiichi what "getting in their way" means, only to become excited as she is when entering her "Cute Mode." As a protesting Keiichi tries to calm her, some distance away, a small jewel in the trash reflects the light. In the evening, Rika and Hanyū search the junkyard. Hanyū can sense the presence of the Jewel. She explains that the Jewels were originally "marriage jewels" that would make two people fall forever in love. The two locate an empty box with depressions in it that indicate it contained the two Jewels. Rika instructs her to just detect the Jewels with her "aura antenna." At this point, Hanyū confesses she can only locate the box which has the "aura transmitter," and not the actual Jewels. Standing in the midst of all of the junk, Rika repeatedly proclaims Hanyū "useless." The following morning at school, Rika, Keiichi, Mion, and Satoko watch Rena who sits at her desk next to a window, gazing out of it and pinning for something. Mion slyly concludes Rena is in love to Satoko's horror. Keiichi dismisses Rena's behavior as due to whatever she swallowed the day before that fell from the sky. Rika immediately concludes that Rena must have swallowed one of the Jewels. A translucent Hanyū appears behind her to conform to her that Rena contains the Red Jewel. In her angry Adult Voice, Rika suggests punching Rena in her stomach to force her to vomit it out, but Hanyū reveals that once swallowed, a Jewel becomes part of a person. They must bring both Jewels to the Furude Shrine to perform a removal ritual. Otherwise, Rena will fall in love with whomever ingests the White Jewel. Hanyū makes euphemistically clear that Rena will even lose her virginity with that person. When an exasperated Rika demands to know why Hanyū would create such a dangerous thing, Hanyū simply vanishes, leaving Satoko, Mion, and Keiichi to wonder what Rika was doing by herself. Satoko slyly suggests that Rika knows something about Rena's condition. Rika first tries to feign innocence with a "Miii," then breaks down and shows the scroll and explains the details to them. Mion notices that the illustrations look like a "seal-shaped key-holder." Mion and Keiichi both demonstrate that they understand Rika's euphemism for sex and understand the danger Rena faces. Mion wonders who possesses the White Jewel, and Rika and Satoko quickly notice that Rena wistfully reads a photography magazine and, without saying his name, Keiichi agrees that only one man in Hinamizawa takes photographs. Suddenly, Rena announces to Mion she does not feel well and will go home. To Mion's shock, she twirls happily and exits. Satoko, using the same euphemism, warns that Rena and whoever has the White Jewel are heading towards having sex, and the four vow to prevent that from happening. Outside the Furude Shrine, a stunned and sweating Miyo reacts to hearing Rena frankly asking Jirō to teach her about, "cameras and also about other things, too." The smitten Rena playfully touches a smiling Jirō who asks what she means by "other things." The irritated Miyo rhetorically suggests that he is good with teaching about "other things," "even if you're not asked?!" Rena coos that she is willing to learn about "other things" provided Jirō is her teacher as she chibi rubs herself against his arm and Miyo fumes. Mion, Keiichi, Satoko, and Rika anime dramatically come upon them. Keiichi tries to tell Rena that her feelings are a "lie," to which Rena vehemently denies as she clutches Jirō's arm between her breasts. Nearly reduced to jelly, Jirō tries again to protest that Miyo is already his partner as he not too convincingly struggles to pull away. Rena claims that Takano is merely "just" his "friend (友達・''tomodachi''). Miyo stammers as she repeats "friend," then laughs at that designation. She condescendingly concludes that Rena does not understand "adult relationships yet." Sticking her tongue out, Rena insists she does to Miyo's irritated shock. Rena tells Jirō she will even dress up as a nurse for him. Jirō tries one more desperate time to claim he already has Miyo, to which Rena darkly asks if he prefers someone who will not dress up as a nurse no matter how many times he asks. A blushing Miyo protests that Jirō would never ask for that, to which Rena shrieks "Lies!" Jirō retracts in horror as a dark and serious Rena lectures Miyo that Jirō does not want to take pictures of birds; he wants to take pictures of Miyo, but Miyo will not let him. She judges Miyo as "cruel" and a "failure as a partner." Appearing as the crazed Rena from previous arcs, Rena announces that she will, therefore, take Jirō, then transforms into her Take Home Mode to take Jirō home. From nowhere, she produces both a pink and white nurse's uniforms and asks an utterly overwhelmed Jirō which he prefers. As Jirō runs in a circle in excitement, Miyo storms off declaring that he can "teach" Rena whatever he wants. At that point, Keiichi from below the steps of the Furude Shrine signals Satoko who activates a remote control. When They Cry Wikia ''finds no reason to describe the pelvic thrusting Jirō repetitively makes as Rena hold up the nurse uniforms. Fireworks descend upon and stun Jirō. Keiichi and the rest search him for the other Jewel, but they cannot find it. A translucent Hanyū confirms to Rika that Jirō does not possess the Jewel. At that point, they all realize Rena has disappeared. Miyo storms down the road alone ranting about Jirō while declaring that, if he "really, ''really wanted it," she "might" have let him take pictures of her in her nurse's uniform. A bright spark appears with a crystalline sound, and Miyo suddenly acts girlish and embarrassed, imagining "But if he really wanted it," only to find herself standing in front of Rena. The supremely chibi embarrassed Miyo wonders if Rena wants to ask her about something, and Rena proclaims her love for her. Miyo is shocked as Rena draws so close to her their breasts touch. Rena calls Miyo "Big Sister (お姉様・''onēsama'')" and begs to be Miyo's "Little Sister" as she imagines herself in a Catholic school girl's uniform where her upperclasswoman Miyo will "adjust her crocked scarf" as she enters her Cute Mode. When Miyo protests that, despite what some people may think, she is "not that kind of -" Rena interrupts her again with "Lies!" Rena then darkly tells Miyo that she noticed the "disgusted look" in her eyes whenever she looked at men. Men are mere "beasts" and "apes." Rena declares that she wishes to experience the "real" ''Watanagashi'' Festival with her. Keiichi, Mion, Satoko, Rika, and a translucent Hanyū come upon them. Keiichi tries to explain Rena's condition to Miyo as her having lost her mind and thinking it is "Spring." Looking into Rena's "puppy dog" eyes, Miyo explodes at Keiichi. As they all stare at her in extreme chibi, Takano declares that she realizes what Rena said is true. She claims that she always found something "missing" with Jirō and embraces Rena to the shock of the rest. When Satoko attempts to separate them, Rena punches her across the road as Miyo happily declares that they will unleash Oyashiro-sama's curse and live together forever. Hanyū remarks to Rika that they will have the Hinamizawa Disaster by the following night. A determined Satoko demands that Miyo return the white seal key-holder she has to Rika. Miyo searches her pocket and produces the White Jewel. Mion accidentally reveals that is it a Furude Shrine treasure which captures Miyo's attention. She gleefully asks Rena to accompany her exploring the Furude Shrine treasure together. Rena anime dramatically dispatches each of the kids save a shocked Hanyū who watches their bodies land around her and declares Rena is now unstoppable. As they lay twitching on the ground, Satoko concludes they must go to the Irie Clinic for help. Second Half Alone in her clinic office, with the kids spying on her through the window, Miyo laments that she can no longer find the White Jewel. They conclude that Miyo no longer possesses it, and they search for Rena in her junkyard. They do not find her, but Satoko sees in her abandoned bus a collection of mahjong books. At the mahjong parlor, Rena sits with Akasaka, Ōishi, and the pathologist Kanshiki playing mahjong. When Akasaka claims he is a tile away from winning, Rena stuns him with her "Lies!" shout. Darkly, she explains that Akasaka has been bluffing for the last five turns. Ōishi complements her play as Akasaka confesses she read him. Rena clutches Ōishi, enters Cute Mode, and declares she only wanted to play with him. The kids with the translucent Hanyū enter the parlor. Hanyū reveals to Rika that Ōishi possesses the Jewel. When they ask him to return Rika's "keychain," Mion accidently blurts out that it's the reason why Rena has been "messed up lately." Ōishi surmises that if he returns it, Rena will go home; yet, he needs Rena to stay to help him win back his losses. Keiichi, pushing Kanshiki out of his chair, offers to play for the keychain. He partners with Akasaka while Ōishi partners with Rena. Keiichi agrees to the rules, and a montage of play follows. A not as completely translucent Hanyū tells Rika that Ōishi has a bad hand. Rika relays this information to Keiichi. Keiichi challenges Ōishi only to lose. Hanyū then realizes that Ōishi simply did not bother to arrange his tiles. Meanwhile, Rena proves more than a fawning partner to Ōishi; she plays with remarkable skill. While complimenting her skill to her other friends, Mion feels Rena's infatuations are strange for "love": Normally, according to Mion, one tries to get the other to like what one likes. Rena, however, tries to match whatever her partner likes. Rika confesses that she, too, has always tried to drag people into her world rather than "step out." The game progresses and Hanyū warns Rika that the tile with a chipped corner on the edge of Ōishi's wall will be his winning tile. She quickly calculates whose draw it will be: Akasaka's. Rena notices Rika's concern, which Ōishi quickly interprets as they know they have lost. This alerts Akasaka that Ōishi already knows his next draw. Keiichi must decide which tile to play. Akasaka and Mion try to mentally convey the correct one to him. He does, giving Akasaka the most points as they all cheer in anime sunbeams and Rena streams chibi tears. Ōishi tosses the Jewel to Keiichi as Keiichi takes a big yawn and accidentally swallows it. Satoko takes hold of him as Mion repeatedly punches him in the stomach ordering him to spit it out. ] Rika instructs the rest to bring Keiichi and Rena to the Furude Shrine. In the shrine as they wait for the ritual, Rena thanks Keiichi for saving her. Embarrassed, Keiichi tells her not to read into his actions too much. Rena sheepishly figures that having someone like her clinging to him would prove irritating. As the higurashi cry, Keiichi replies that it is not that he does not like her; he feels that she should direct such feelings towards someone she truly loves, and she should not be forced by the Jewel to direct her affection towards him. Though afraid it is Jewel's power compelling her, Rena confesses her love for Keiichi. She explains that she just wanted to tell him her feelings before the Jewel's power disappeared. Keiichi still does not quite understand Rena's true feelings and encourages her not to give into the powers of the Jewel. Rena wistfully states that she hopes Jewel's power will soon fade. With an "Auu~! Auu~!," Hanyū declares to Rika that Rena had truthfully confessed her love to Keiichi. In her Adult Voice, Rika replies that she heard Rena and, "for some reason," Rena's confession "really pisses me off." Hanyū happily chirps that it is good Satoko and Mion did not hear Rena's confession and everything "will be back to normal," as Rika grouses. The next day outside the school, Rika complains that everything is not "back to normal," as Miyo and Jirō fight over Rena. While Keiichi, Mion, and Satoko watch in stunned silence, Rika happily realizes that since the Jewels are not responsible, there is nothing more for her to do. As penance, she declares that she must eat a parfait of kimchi, wasabi, and mustard for every meal which sends Hanyū into a panic. Characters In order of appearance *Furude Hanyū *Furude Rika *Ryūgū Rena *Maebara Keiichi *Tomitake Jirō *Takano Miyo *Hōjō Satoko *Sonozaki Mion *Various Mahjong Players *Ōishi Kuraudo *Kanshiki *Akasaka Mamoru Referbacks and Forwards *'Takano:' Apparently, as in Hajisarashi-hen, Takano is somehow free to walk about Hinamizawa. When They Cry Wikia warns that thinking too much about the continuity can lead to tenesmus particularly since Takano offers to "unleash Oyashiro-sama's Curse." *'Fur Seal Keychains:' This first appears in the anime in Hajisarashi-hen where it is a clear euphemism for Keiichi's "unmentionables." As explained in that arc, in the Sound Novels Keiichi does actually have such a keychain. *'"Is that a Camera with a Telophoto Lens or are You Just Happy to See Me?":' Matsuribayashi-hen reveals that Takano first seduced Jirō by asking him to, yes, show her his camera and how it works. When They Cry Wikia is ashamed that you snickered! Hence, Rena tries to seduce him the same way. *'Takano X Jirō:' Whether or not Takano develops real feelings for Jirō depends on the arc. The anime adaptation of Matsuribayashi-hen suggests that she does but will sacrifice him for her larger goal. He, in turn, loves her but will not compromise his principles. In this arc, she does seem to have legitimate feelings. When They Cry Wikia has no opinion as to why Jirō never asked Takano to keep her nurse's uniform on. *''"USODA!": ' A reference to her infamous admonishment to Keiichi in Onikakushi-hen. Her behavior and depiction mimics that and subsequent arcs. *'''Furude Shrine Treasures: In previous arcs, Takano shows a fascination with, particularly, the Saiguden, and other components of the cult of Oyashiro-sama. *'"Revenge is a Dish Best Served Spicy!":' As revealed in Minagoroshi-hen, Hanyū and Rika share senses. Since Hanyū likes sweet things and hates spicy food and alcohol, Rika punishes her by consuming both. Trivia *'Forget "What the Horns," "What the Hair?!":' Hanyū can detect some auras with her "aura antenna" which is depicted as a lock of her hair raising up, provided it has an aural transmitter of which there is apparently only one attached to the box containing the jewels. When They Cry Wikia has no official opinion as to whether or not it is really ahoge. *Jirō does call Takano his "partner." *Jirō's repetitive body motions towards Rena as she holds up the nurse uniforms do not seem at all connected with photography. . . . *It is not "Spring," as this arc takes place after June. Cultural References *'Magatama' (勾玉 or曲玉 ): literally means "curved jewel." *'Rīchi Mahjong:' Ōishi declares "tonpūsen (東風戦 ・トンぷうせ)" or a quarter-length game that consists of only the East round. Previously, Akasaka bluffed that he was declaring a rīchi. As the picture explains, play moves in a East-South-West-North or counter clockwise. Ōishi explains that the dealer has to win to maintain the dealer seat. Memorable Moments *'Takano X Rena:' When They Cry Wikia does not judge. *'Rika the ''Miko:' First time Rika is depicted performing a ritual other than [[Watanagashi Festival|''Watanagashi]]. Quotes *"I could kill! For Rena's home-made cookies, I could kill a man without a moment's hesitation!" - Keiichi *"You'll teach Rena all about cameras and also about other things, too . . . Won't you? Won't you?!" - Rena to Jirō *"SILENCE YOU APE!" - Takano *"I, too, was always trying to drag my partner into my world, but I never tried stepping out myself." - Rika Gallery Hanyū and Rika Look Up.png Takano Shocked at Rena.png Rena USODA.png|Some Things in Hinamizawa Never Change Takano Overcome by Jewel.png|Takano is talking about injecting Jirō to mimic L5 . . . probably Rena Explains Yuri to Takano.png Hinamizawa Does Not Judge.png Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Hirukowashi-hen Episodes